Hideous Nightmare
by SW11615
Summary: It has been a few months since the war ended and Jahara is having the same nightmare over and over again. Can Luka help her before it's too late? Oh for anyone who suggested names I apologize because before I saw the review I came up with names that I really like.


_**HIDEOUS NIGHTMARE (Condensed)**_

**(This story was supposed to be longer but because I am having trouble trying to finish the original story I'm just doing a condensed and slightly different version. I have another TCC fanfic that I want to start getting up but in order for it to completely make sense I need this one up. If I stop getting bored with this one I'll put the original up but there are absolutely no promises that the original will come up. Anyways, this is set a few months after episode 39. If you haven't seen season three there will be some spoilers. I do not own TCC.)**

Jahara woke up with a small scream. It was one in the morning. 'It was just a dream' she tried to convince herself. But that same dream had been occurring often since the war ended. She walked outside and tried to clear her head. Suddenly something touched her shoulder. Being half awake and still frenzied from the dream she turned quickly to get whatever it was. She stopped as soon as she discovered that that something was actually a someone. "Hey, it's just me," Luka said. "What are you doing outside?" Not being able to contain the pain anymore, Jahara allowed Luka to embrace her as the tears fell and the story came.

_Jahara had tied Luka up and with her sword in hand, she ran, grabbing him and knocking him against a wall. Before she could strike, the tears seen in Luka's eyes knocked some realization into her mind. What was she about to do? The struggle for control started._

"It's just a reminder of what happened in the last few hours of the war," Luka said in an attempt to calm her. "But you haven't heard it all yet, Luka. I wasn't strong enough to win control and you were killed." Jahara didn't dare mention the rest of the dream.

_As Luka fell, a few words escaped. "I love you, Jahara." Realization dawned in Jahara and this time as she struggled, Hyun began to destroy her completely and as she breathed her last breath, Luka's name escaped._

Luka held Jahara until she fell asleep. He carried her back to her room. Laying her back in bed, he planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Jahara. Don't worry; I'll be here for you." The next morning, Jahara woke up to see Luka at the foot of her bed. She smiled briefly. On the nights that she had the nightmare she didn't go back to sleep.

That night though, the dream came back but this time it was different. Instead of having Jahara trapping Luka it was Luka being controlled and Jahara trapped.

Jahara woke up with a scream. 'That's it!' she thought furiously. She grabbed her activator and reached for her card holder but couldn't find it. As her fingers finally touched it, something caused her to pause. "Jahara?" Luka entered the room and sat by her side. She didn't respond and he knew something worse than the dream was occurring. "Jahara, I might know how stressful this is but I need to tell you something." Jahara looked towards him and then suddenly he couldn't find his voice to say it. 'Oh no, I pass the elite warrior test but now I fail at telling her that I love her.'

Realizing that if his voice failed he wouldn't be able to say what he needed to say. Then an idea popped up in his mind. Jahara got majorly surprised as Luka kissed her.

The next morning after breakfast, Luka and Jahara went out for a walk. It was short lived as stress and lack of sleep caught up to her. A fever was caught. When Luka measured it, the thermometer read one fifteen. **(Thinking about a good temp I decided that because she is not human, that she can withstand higher fevers. Actually I decided that for all dragoniods and tigeroids.)**

The fever rose up within a day. In fact for two weeks it continually went up as she lay unconscious on her bed. "It just keeps getting worse. What concerns me most is that when she is awake, she can't eat anything. She's losing weight that she can't afford to lose" Luka said in response to Phoebe's curiosity. Phoebe looked at her brother. "Luka, you look horrible. Will you let me take a few hours in the morning and at night so that you can sleep? You can't do much if you can't stay awake." Luka nodded.

A few days later, the fever went down and Jahara finally was able to eat something. A couple days later, she was out of bed and walking around. The fever was completely gone. This was a big relief to Luka and Phoebe.

A few nights later, Phoebe went to bed early, leaving Luka and Jahara alone in the main room. She didn't remember anything that Luka did to suggest that he had feelings of love for her. She only knew that something wasn't right.

Luka looked at Jahara and thought. "It's good to see you healthy again," he said weakly. "It feels good to not have to spend most of the day in bed, asleep. Phoebe mentioned that you were by my side a lot. Thank you Luka." Luka was about respond when she looked away. "Is something bothering you?" "It's nothing major. Just a blank spot in my memory. It's like something happened, I can't remember it but I should."

He thought for a moment. That was weird. "I hope that you remember whatever you can't remember." Jahara glanced at him smiling. Suddenly Luka walked over to her and planted another kiss on her lips. It was quick but as it ended, memories of Luka hinting and saying that he loved her rushed back. In shock, she stumbled, but Luka caught her. 'I really ought to stop kissing her,' Luka thought. It made sense because it seemed like every time he did it, something happened that wasn't necessarily good.

Jahara could feel what Luka was thinking for a moment and as he started to back away, she grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her. "I love you too, Luka." Time seemed to stand still as Luka and Jahara kissed. **(This is where I imagine a little Disney effect and suddenly there's a beautiful white dress and veil, bells ringing, flower petals being thrown, etc. You get what I mean, right? Luka and Jahara get married!)**

Luka smiled as he and Jahara walked away from a castle that had been ruined (except for the courtyard) onto a full sized Duran, who unknowingly had some balloons and a banner attached to him that said JUST MARRIED.

About a month and a half later, they returned home from their honeymoon. If either got asked, they would say that it had been the best month and a half of their lives. That was okay with them.

A little over a month and a half later, Jahara got a surprise. Luka didn't know yet. In the last few weeks Jahara hadn't been feeling normal, things that normally happened weren't happening, and weird things were going on. "This is odd," she muttered. "What the heck is going on? I've been nauseous and my girl thing should have happened already." Realization of what was happening dawned on her as she pressed her hand firmly on her stomach and slid it down. It was the tiniest of changes but she noticed it.

"Oh gosh," she said clapping her hands over her mouth. "I'm pregnant."

**(Sorry to end this on a cliffhanger but it will be picked up in the story that I mentioned previously. As I also mentioned previously, this is only the condensed version of this story. If I feel like it I might finish the original and post it. I finally finished my first fanfic ever and I can start posting my next story. I'm so excited. Feel free to give suggestions for story ideas. I would love feedback and constructive criticism; it is very much welcome.)**


End file.
